


A Close Call

by lichtenstrange



Series: Domestic AU [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Car Accident, M/M, Panic Attacks, but please go at your own pace, domestic AU, nothing too in detail descriptive i believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: A trip home from the office ends in a stay in the hospitalorHow Isa get's his scar and the emotional turmoil of nearly not returning to your family





	A Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Roxas and Xion are 3 years old

One minute he was on his way home from the office, the next he's upside down and his face is numb. It was just a meeting at the office, nothing major. The rare trips into the office had his co-workers excited, asking about the twins and how big they were and who they acted the most like and how home life was. But now his heart was racing so fast he thought it would burst from his chest and run home without him. Isa tried calming himself down, looking around to assess the situation. But he came up with no other conclusion than 'car accident'. Panic continued to build, making his chest constrict tighter and tighter. Or maybe it was from being held upside down by his seatbelt. It wasn't until the emergency services pried the car open like a can and pulled him free he realised how close he was to never seeing his family again. And to make matters worse, the paramedics alerted him to the fact his face felt numb because there was a huge gash and shrapnel right between his eyes.

By the time he reached the hospital his panic started to die down to a persistent hum rather than loud drumming. He didn’t really recall much of the trip to the hospital, only small moments of conversation from the paramedics. One of his first thoughts when they loaded him into the ambulance was ‘thank god I took the ‘baby on board’ signs down before I left’. The thought of having the paramedics panic at seeing those and asking him where they were was enough to scare him to tears. But here he was, sitting on a bed with a monitor next to him. He was dazed, the lights overhead hurting along with the dull pain he began to notice on his face.

“We’re going to start removing the debris from the wounds, okay?” Isa nodded, unsure when the nurse arrived. Unlike his husband with wounds, he was able to stay still with minimal flinching as they removed each piece. He saw a couple of particularly larger pieces of metal and fibreglass sitting in the tray beside the bed, realising that if they were over a small bit he wouldn’t be seeing the nurse right now. It was all still a blur to him. What happened to the other driver?

They gave him some anaesthetic before doing the stitches on his face, but Isa was pretty sure it still felt numb enough he didn’t actually need it. Would he get feeling back in his face again? Surely if there was extensive nerve damage they would’ve said something. Right? Either way there would be very restricted movement for a while as the wounds healed. Isa had grown out of looking so straight faced since starting his relationship with Lea. Looks like he’s going back to those old ways for a while now.

He hadn’t once looked at the time either. Everything sort of… happened. One thing after another. But there was one moment that somewhat woke him up from his daze, one single moment that sparked a little joy and finally got a reaction out of him. He watched as Lea walked as fast as he was allowed down the room. The moment he laid eyes on Isa though, walking wasn’t an option.

“Isa, what happened? Are you okay? Talk to me.” Lea latched onto Isa tightly, careful not to jostle him around too much. Isa brought his hands up to Lea’s back, softly stroking reassuringly. He smelled like home, comforting. Warmth. Isa couldn’t help but close his eyes, holding onto Lea tighter. Don’t let go. “The hospital called, said you were in a car accident. What happened?” Lea moved back, looking directly into Isa’s eyes. Definitely with unshed tears building up.

“I don’t know. I was just driving home from the office, and then… It’s all a blank. I was trapped and I couldn’t feel my face.  _ Can’t _ feel my face,” Isa whispered. “I don’t… think I did anything wrong?” As it was, neither of them had done anything wrong. The other driver planned to give way, but their brakes had failed. They suffered similar injuries to Isa, but with slightly more shock.

“They said you had quite a bit of shrapnel in your wounds,” Lea lightly traced a finger near the stitches on Isa’s face. It felt like a ghost touch: there but only slightly. “A deep gash and a broken leg. Not too bad in my books,” he half-smiled. Isa watched as a few tears trailed down Lea’s cheeks. He brushed them away, admiring the freckles peppered across his skin. Smooth and soft. His skin was smooth and soft once. Earlier that day, in fact.

“The kids,” he murmured. “Where are the kids?”

“They’re with Aqua. I didn’t say anything, didn’t want to scare them.”

“Okay. Good. That’s good.” The kids were okay, they were safe.

“Hey, hey I don’t like that face. That’s bad thoughts face.” He felt Lea move his chin to focus his gaze on him. “The kids are okay. I’m okay. You’re okay.”

“Am I?” He felt his own tears start to fall. “I haven’t even seen what these wounds are on my face, Lea. I know I wasn’t always the nicest looking guy but what now? What about the kids? What-”

“Isa, stop and listen to me.” Lea held his face gently. “First off, you always have been and always will be the most handsome guy in the world. Okay? Second, would you like a mirror? I’m not going to lie, this wound? I’m kinda impressed,” he smirked. “It’s like a perfect cross. And when this heals, if it does scar? You are going to look just as gorgeous as you always have. Maybe even have a bit of that mysterious aura. And I already told you, the kids are with Aqua. They’re fine.”   
  
“But they’re young, Lea. How are they going to react to this? This is going to scare them.”

“Scare them? Isa, that’s ridiculous!”

“Is it? I’m gone for a bit then return to them with my face like this? Like something from a scary story? They’re nearly 4 years old, Lea.”

“Exactly!” Lea cut him off, taking Isa’s shaking hands into his own “Soon they’re going to be 4, and they’re already so grown up. You know as well as I do they’ve grown into such empathetic children already. They’re smart, they’re sweet, they’re such good kids.” He let his thumbs gently caress Isa’s knuckles, soothing away the sensitive nerves. “If anything they’ll be worried. For you. They see you like this, upset and down, they’ll be sad too. All they’re going to want to do is sit on you for hours on end until they know you’re okay and happy again.”

Just picturing Roxas and Xion climbing into his lap and refusing to move and doing things to make him happy made him smile. That is exactly what they would do. He just wanted to go home. Unfortunately the nurse attending Isa told him that they would rather keep him in overnight, just to make sure the facial wound didn’t have a delayed effect on his vision, as well as the concussion he received when the car flipped.

“Can you let the office know I’m going to be unavailable for a week, please?” Here he was sitting on a hospital bed with stitches in his face and a broken leg, and he wanted Lea to call the office? Lea couldn’t help but shake his head.

“Of course. Any chance your phone survived the crash?” Isa pointed to the bedside trolley where it sat. Lea picked it up, turning it over in his grip to asses the damage. “Screen’s pretty cracked, but still working.”

“Much like me then.” Isa replied.

“Well I’m no expert at skin repair, but,” he kissed Isa’s temple, “I can repair cracked phone screens. I’ll order a new one later. I’ll let them know you’re not available for a few weeks. No arguing.” Lea managed to step out, ringing the office and getting ahold of one of the late workers. He knew there’d be some calls and emails for Isa the next day making sure he’s okay and wish a speedy recovery.

When Lea got the call, he was just finishing feeding the kids their dinner (deciding to wait until Isa got home to eat with him). Hearing Isa had been in a car accident but was awake and responsive, it calmed him a little, but not nearly enough. Once he was off the phone he grabbed Roxas and Xion, their pajamas, and a movie, rushing them over to Aqua next door and told her what had happened.

“I’ve got to go pick up something, okay? You two get to have a sleepover with Aunty Aqua.” He hoped his panic hadn’t frightened them, but they seemed calm enough. Aqua sent the kids to the living room before telling Lea they’d be fine and go to Isa. He was on edge, letting the tears fall as he rode to the hospital on his bike. His car was in getting repairs and, well, Isa was driving the other car. So until he knew what was happening, the bike would have to do. Isa wasn’t a big fan of the motorcycle, never felt quite safe for himself or Lea whenever he rode it. Lea just had to keep reminding himself Isa was fine, he was conscious and okay. It’s fine. Everything is fine.

Getting to the hospital and finding where Isa was felt never-ending, but at the same time it went by in a rush. He supposed being in such a panic does that to you. Seeing Isa sitting on the bed, he felt a wave of relief rush over him. The thought of maybe not even seeing him had crossed Lea’s mind only once, and he brushed that off very fast. There was no way he would think about that. Right now, he just wanted to hold Isa in his arms.

And he did. He held him tight, reminded him how beautiful he will always be, and reassured him the kids would love him all the same.

“Okay, that’s done. I’ve let Aqua know you’re okay, the kids are asleep so they’re fine. Now we just wait for these guys to be satisfied and let you go.” Lea returned to Isa’s side, sitting on the bed beside him. “Until then, I think we should rest." He couldn't help wrap an arm around Isa's shoulders as he leaned into Lea.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming in. You should get back home to the kids though, they'll be worried."

"They're asleep, and I'm not leaving until they forcibly drag me out of here," he smiled. "I'm more concerned about you, right now. I'm going to stay. You need me now. I know you'll deny it, but you need the company." Isa hated to admit it, but…

"You're right. Thank you." He rested his head on Lea's shoulder and let his eyes close. Surely the nurses would wake him if necessary. He felt Lea shift and move them to lie down on the bed properly rather than sitting up. The broken leg made it a little uncomfortable, but that was a problem for when he woke up later. Sleeping sounded pretty good right now.

Lea handled the paperwork and spoke to the nurses as they came by, eventually leaving the hospital hours later late in the night. When he got home he noticed the neighbours’ lights still on, knocking on the door lightly to see if Aqua or Terra were still up. He sat and spoke to Aqua for a bit, filling her in on what happened. She was a good friend. Lea was very thankful to have her in their lives.

“Do you know when they’ll dismiss him?” She asked.

“Hopefully tomorrow. I’ll take the kids in to see him in the morning. I left him a note for when he wakes up.” Lea ran his hands over his face, exhaustion set deep into his eyes. 

“Thanks for taking the kids, I’m sorry it was so rushed.”

“Don’t be. It was an emergency, I’m glad I could help,” Aqua gave him a soft smile, taking both empty mugs from the table. She was an advocate for late night tea for soothing all aches and emotions, and she was always right. “Did you want the kids to stay here or are you taking them home?”

“I’ll take them home. Don’t want them to worry when they wake up here after I left like that.”

“Good idea.”

By the time he carried both sleeping toddlers to their room and went to bed himself, he was so exhausted that he nearly missed the message on his phone.

_ Isa: Thank you. Please get some sleep. <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Isa.  
I really do mess with you emotionally a fair bit in this au, huh?


End file.
